Goode's star has a girlfriend
by inspiretoinspire
Summary: Percy Jackson the most popular guy in school who has been breaking girls hearts in millions has a girlfriend? This is how the school meets Annabeth chase. How will the girls take the news that Percy Jackson is taken! How will Annabeth react when she sees girls flirting with Percy! How will the guys react!
1. Chapter 1

Dawn

Percy Jackson was the star of the school. All the girls liked him. He was an all star swimmer and basketball extraordinaire. He had a smile that could light up a whole room, sea green eyes you could get lost in, and a personality that was so easy going and friendly you just had to be his friend. Everybody was his friend whether you were a girl or boy. Not to mention his toned body and messy black hair that always made the girls swoon. "Why won't he notice me" she thought. She has been trying to make him say yes to go out with her but every time he gave her the same response he gave every girl, the dreaded I have a girlfriend sorry, when everyone knows he doesn't. She sighed and shuffled away. She just got rejected again and she feel her heart break.

Percy

He sighed. He broke another girl's heart. They always became friends after but he still felt like a complete girl was pretty persistent, and every time he would give her the same response. He didn't do anything spectacular to make them like him. He was just him, but they always liked him. I mean always. He had a girlfriend for crying out loud! On that topic he wished Annabeth were here. "At least she moved to New York so we can see each other more often" he thought. He sighed again when will they learn.

Jake

"Don't feel bad man "he said patting his friend's shoulders. "they never learn do they" Percy sighed " his friends laughed "Boys are feeling bad cause they don't have girlfriends right now and you are feeling bad cause a ton of girls want to be your girlfriend" laughs Brandon. Right then a girl stepped out of the office. She had little ringlets of blonde hair that fell over her shoulders and toned muscles with a perfect tan. She was the stereotypical blonde California girl. The only thing that set her apart from that stereotype was her steely gray eyes that sparkled with intelligence.

Dawn

She was looking at her schedule deep in thought. "Annabeth" Percy whispered. She looked up trying to see who said her name when her eyes set on percy they widened. "Percy" she whispered. Everybody was staring now. "Hey seaweed brain" she said running up and jumping in his arms. Percy carried her wedding style like she was as light as a feather. " Hey wise girl" he said kissing her on the lips. All the girls, including me, chocked. Was this really the Annabeth Chase that every girl wanted to be?! "I missed you" Percy said breaking away " Me to seaweed brain me too" The girls hearts shattered when they kissed this time only stopping for air.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy

"Guys meet Annabeth, my girlfriend" Percy said motioning towards the girl with blond curls. "Annabeth these are my friends. Thats Jake" he said pointing to a guy with dirty blonde hair and startling blue eyes. " Thats Adam" he said pointing to a brown haired boy with dark brown eyes. "And thats Amy Adam's girlfriend" He said pointing towards me. "Finally, we get to meet _the_ Annabeth chase. Percy's been talking about you a lot. We thought he was making you up the way he described you. But i guess we were wrong you look exactly or even more beautiful then he described." Jake said with a playful smile. Percy just rolled his eyes. "Come on guys we're going to be late for class" Annabeth raised her eyebrows. When did Percy ever want to get to class? "His two favorite classes come next Greek and p.e. If you can count p.e as a subject" Adam said. "Not to mention swim practice!" Percy exclaimed. "wait we have Greek?" Annabeth said confused. "yea but Percy's the only one who's good at it" Adam said. "Thats all going to change" Annabeth said smiling towards us. We looked at each other in confusion, but then shrugged and kept on talking. Percy's friends are kinda of weird. We met this one girl named Thalia. She was a goth girl with spiky hair and was wearing a black shirt with a dead barbie on it, Weird huh? Then we met a guy named Grover. He had a strange laugh that sounded like a goat and was on crutches but could run super fast when he wanted. We talked a lot and when we finally reached the classroom, I knew that Annabeth and Percy met at a camp they go to every summer, Annabeth's favorite color is stormy grey like her eyes, and that Annabeth is interested in Architecture. Whenever i would ask them what the camp was or about what they did in the summer they would smile at each other and change the subject. But that was normal Percy always kept a couple secrets. My teacher, snapped me out of my thoughts. " Welcome everyone! Today we will learn about the basic verbs in Greek. Can anyone speak fluent Greek?" I looked at Percy like everyone else in the class and was stunned to see Annabeth putting her hand up too. The teacher was too I think because she stood their in complete silence for a few seconds and said, "Well i thought only Mr. Jackson could speak fluent greek but I guess your new. Can you please say a couple of sentences in Greek?" All I knew about this teacher was that she was new to Greek and was just filling in for the actual teacher for a couple of months. "Αγαπώ Ανναμπεθ." Percy said smiling at Annabeth "Λατρεύω Percy περισσότερο" Annabeth said smiling at Percy. "Είμαστε έτσι θα άσσο αυτή την κατηγορία." Percy said laughing. "Νομίζω ότι προκαλούν σύγχυση ακόμη και ο δάσκαλος." They both laughed and kept on talking. Everybody looked back and forth between the two in confusion. The teacher stood their with a glazed look on her face trying to decipher each word. The teacher suddenly stopped them."Um...that was interesting" she said. "Now, um... we are going to read the first chapter of The Odyssey. Everyone pair up and start reading." Everyone paired up and Percy and Annabeth was the first to go. I guess the teacher saw this too."Percy and Annabeth shall be grouped together you two pair together" he said pointing to Annabeth and Percy's partners.

percy

We finished in a few minutes and went over each others schedules. We had every class together except for third period when I had swimming practice and she had architecture. " Why didn't you tell me you transferred to Goode?" I asked honestly. "Because I wanted to see the surprised look on your face. You didn't let me down your face was priceless." I laughed at this response and rolled his eyes. "You know I was thinking about you right before you showed up?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Is that so seaweed brain? You cant stop thinking about me for a me a minute can you?" she said with fake smugness. I laughed again. "Thats right I cant stop thinking about you for even a minute." I said leaning in for a kiss. She happily obliged.

Someone coughed in the background. "Excuse me. Class was over ten minutes ago." The teacher said. Yea we were kissing for that long. Don't judge. We haven't seen each other in a month and she's a really really good kisser. But don't tell her that. We got up laughing and walked out. "Why didn't the teacher tell us to leave earlier?" Annabeth asked me. "Because I get the School prizes and recognition and what not the teachers try not to upset me but i really don't see the reasoning behind it." I answered. "o yea I almost forgot! You're on the swimming team?" "yea. I have to use what the gods give me right?" I said smiling at the double meaning. She laughed. "That's call cheating seaweed brain" She playfully punched me in the arm and I pretended to look like that hurt. She rolled her eyes. "you are such a seaweed brain" "But Im your seaweed brain" I said kissing her and again we go interrupted by someone. This time it was my friend Adam and Amy. "Guys we know you haven't seen each other for awhile but we're going to be late for are next class." Amy said. "Not like they're going to care if we're late if we're with Percy." He said looking at me with a taunting smile. I rolled my eyes."It's true" Amy said looking at Annabeth. "He's that popular?"she said astounded. I mocked hurt. "Is that a question?" " Don't flatter yourself. In other schools you weren't popular at all." Annabeth said. Adam cut in "we reached our lockers". I was so wrapped up in our conversation that I didn't even notice that Ashley, a skimpy popular girl was standing by my locker till she called out to me. "O Percy" she cooed. Wrapping her arms around my shoulder. I just looked at her with disgust. "Do you want to walk me to class, Percy" she said in something she thought was a sexy voice. It made me want to puke. "Number one stop using that fake voice and second I'm walking my girlfriend to class not you" I said wrapping my arms around Annabeth. Annabeth looked at me with surprise. She's never seen me so annoyed or serious in her whole life. Ashley looked at Annabeth with disgust and whispered "You're not good enough for him. One day he will come to his senses and dump you for me." Annabeth looked furious. "He chose me over you didn't he" she kissed me. Adam just smirked and Amy just smiled. They both hated her. She was a rich spoiled brat who got everything and anyone who she wanted. She stomped her foot like a little kid and walked away with boys already trailing after.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy looked at Annabeth in surprise he has never seen Annabeth so mad. "Wow someone's angry" Percy said seeing Annabeth fuming.

"Does that happen often?" Annabeth says slowly calming down.

"Does that happen a lot?! It happens practically every second" Adam exclaims.

"Why didn't i see any other girls flirting with Percy?" Annabeth questioned staring at him intensely.

"Because everyone wants to see if you guys are actually together or like if its just a small thing that will go away in a week" Amy said saving her boyfriend from Annabeth's glare.

"we've been friends for nine years and dating for three years" Annabeth said scowling and counting to make sure.

Adam and Amy looked a little taken a back. "really?"

Percy nodded, then remembered p.e was next. "P.e's next" Percy exclaimed shutting his locker and running to class.

They ran after him and Annabeth called "whats so special about p.e?" Percy didn't even answer he just ran into the guys locker room.

Annabeth just stood their "how dare he!" she said stomping her foot.

Amy just pushed her to the girls locker room and said "change. he told me he had a really awesome surprise for you." Annabeth hurriedly changed in confusion and she hated to be confused.

She punched Percy on the arm when she came out. "come on." he said giving a wink to someone behind him. She turned around but no one was behind her. "who were you winking to?" she demanded.

He just took her hand and said "you have your sword, right?"

"why?! Do you see a monster?" she said alarmed already taking out her weapon. Percy moved to make sure no one saw her small sword and told her to put it back quietly. Her eyebrow raised, but he was already walking into the gym. She had to run and catch up with him and was amazed at what she saw. Most of her friends from camp was standing there Clarisse, Chris, Ryan,Thalia, Nico, even Grover was standing their, though Grover was the only one without a sword. Percy walked up greeting all of his friends. He turned around when he realized Annabeth didn't follow him.

"This was the surprise. Their staying for the whole year. Wait where are the stolls?" he said turning to the group.

They shrugged. "They were with us when we reached here" Chris said.

"Most probably getting into trouble" Clarisse said.

"You know these guys Percy" Adam said. Percy nodded.

"That's Nicho, that's Thalia..." he went on and on.

"Wait why are you here?" Annabeth said after he finished.

"P.e lessons how to use a sword101" a elfish voice said popping up on her side. She turned and guess who it was. The stolls.

"Wait where's Percy?" Nicho said.

"Over there" Amy said pointing to where Percy literally had a mob of girls around him all flirting. He just told each girl in a calm manner that he had a girlfriend, but they were super persistent. Percy looked up at his friends ready to bail the circle the girls made around him but then a girl pushed his head to face her and made him pay attention to her. He pushed her away because she was inches from his face and again told the girl that he had a girlfriend. He had no irritation cross his face but all his friends could tell he was super annoyed.

"he's popular in this school?" Thalia said her mouth slightly gaping.

Adam, Amy, and Jake nodded. "super popular" All his camp friends looked slightly astounded when one girl tried to kiss him and he pulled her away still trying to get out of the circle.

"We should start the class. Percy should help teaching. O and Annabeth too off course Chris said looking at Annabeth and what she was going to to say about forgetting her. The people who went to camp knew Percy was the best swords fighter (well maybe except for Thalia then their evenly matched) and an even better teacher. Anyone else who taught was just showing an injustice to the student. No one could live up to Percy, in a lot of things.

"Lets start class everyone" Chris said trying to catch the attention of the class.

"Listen everyone" Nicho called out but his voice was lost in the out of nowhere Percy showed up behind him and whistled. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"Listen up everyone. These are your new instructors for this year. I'll help off course with Annabeth" he said winking at the group unaware that they already decided that he was going to help teach the class how to use a sword.

'Yea right like Percy knows how to use a sword" a guy on the football said. Most of the football players laughed, well the ones who liked the football player, Zack, who was the biggest jerk in school.

"show us how good you are with a sword. Have a little fight with a person of my choosing." Zack taunted.

Percy just rolled his eyes and brought out riptide. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise "Okay. choose who you want me to show off against." Percy said. He looked over each person and pointed at Thalia. All the demigods were kind of scared and a little nervous Thalia takes these fights way to seriously and Percy well he cant back down from a challenge

"Ready for the fight of your life Percy Jackson" she told Percy. Percy only smiled it was good to see her he thought. Percy put his sword against hers, and they started to fight. Electricity crackled through the air. They fought so elegantly it looked like they were dancing. Their swords making a clang every time they hit. Water rose a bit when Thalia sent electricity up her spear into Percy's sword. Percy made a move to the right and Thalia braked to the left going behind him with one swift motiond he had the sword to her neck. He hit her in the gut ands he got dazed for a second. They started to fight again this time a real fight, a fight were they actually tried. The demigods could see that Thalia was getting annoyed at Percy. Percy just smiled in return, and did what she least expected a beginner's move. He hit the hilt of her sword and the sword came clattering to the floor.

Thalia looked up and said "You've gotten better" and walked back to were the other demigods were standing. You couldn't tell that she was angry until Percy shouted in pain. Percy glared at Thalia water surrounding him. Thank the gods the mist showed something different. The bell rang. The fight took the whole period. The kids got up looking awe struck. Making small glances at Percy and Thalia while they left the gym. They didnt notice the glances because at that moment Percy sent water flying at water. Thalia was drenched. Thalia quickly sent a bolt of lightning to hit Percy. Just in time Percy moved and made a made a tornado near Thalia. Thalia started having a hard time breathing and Percy broke it off. Making sure she was alright he turned around getting her sword. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit him right on the shoulder.

He screamed in pain and threw her sword at her. He glared at her and said "stop being such a baby. This is school not camp"he said " this is not the place or the time so stop!" he stalked off. Thalia looked a little shocked she didn't mean to hurt him. She could see blood dripping from his shoulder making its way onto his hands because he was gripping his shoulder and scowling. Usually their was only a little blood shed on Percy's part but today she went a little to far and more than a little blood fell from his wound

Annabeth ran patted Thalia's shoulder and ran after Percy screaming "I'll see you guys at lunch."


End file.
